Normaal Als Nooit Te Voren
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Ichigo en Rukia leven onder één dak als broer en zus niet van bloed natuurlijk Rukia naar een Date Club met Orihime maar toen ze met Ichigo van lichaam ruilen gaat het een beetje twist en turn wat zijn de nieuwe gevoelens die zij en Ichigo voelen


**hey daar dat is lang geleden **

**:me:wow jullie zijn groot geworden zo hoe is het **

**:Jany:new story for you guy 's(voor mensen die niet engels kennen 'nieuwe verhaal voor jullie jongens (natuurlijk ook meisjes ))**

**:me:geniet hier van **

**:Jany:dit verhaal komt uit jumps (denken we toch )**

* * *

waar zou ik beginnen oh ja hier mee liefde is echt zo simpel zeggen ze ,je moet de juiste liefde vinden zeggen ze altijd en dan nog geduld hebben vertrouwen houde in die persoon en bla bla bla .........nou jullie snappen de punt hoop ik nou ik ben Ichigo Kurosaki ik ben 17 jaar oud en dit is mijn laatste jaar ik word ook 18 en zo dan kan ik endelijk een baan zoeken eigen huis nemen en zo voort wel dit gaat er nu niet om het gaat er om waar ik dit doe dit gebeurde allemaal op de dag toen ik 9 jaar oud was mijn moeder was dood in een trein ongeluk en zo en ja ik had wel veel verdriet toen op een da na de week haar ontmoete

:8 jaar geleden:

:Isshin:kinderen dit is jullie nieuwe zus en broer zo huh.......wees vriendelijk voor hun:de meisje had kort zwart haar en donker blauw ogen ze was schattig ze was 9 jaar oud zo te zien de jongen naast haar had ook zwart haar maar stukje langer hij had donker blauw ogen:Isshin:dit is Byakuya(hij wijsde naar de jongen) en dit is zijn zusje Rukia(hij wijsde naar de meisje):ik keek naar hun en vraag me af wat ze hier doen:Ichigo:dus huh ......waarom zijn ze hier:Isshin:nou ze komen hier wonen:ik begreep het niet zo goed:Ichigo:wanneer gaan ze weg:Isshin:weg hoezo weg ze komen hier wonen heb je me dan niet goed gehoord:Ichigo:ik had niet geluisterd in het begin :Isshin:wel dit zijn jullie nieuwe broer en zus :Yuzu:hallo:de 4 jarige meisje is mijn zus en de ander is Karin de tweeling zus van Yuzu:Karin:hey :Ichigo:een nieuwe broer en een zus.......:Isshin:yup Rukia is 9 jaar oud en huh ze gaat mee met jou naar school Byakuya gaat met u even mee en dan gaat hij de school er naast op school hij is 12 en hij .........:ik wilde niks meer horen en rende naar mijn kamer en huilde daar de hele nacht door

:8 jaar later:

nou je snapt het nu na de week van de dood van mijn moeder kreeg ik een zus Rukia en een broer Uka(zo noemde we hem omdat zijn naam verdomme lang was) Rukia en ik waren niet zo echt goed bevriend maar waren wel populair ze was en cheleader en ik gewoon poplair met de meisjes ik ben een skater punk eigelijk zijn Rukia en ik heel erg lang vijanden maar dezen 2 weken loopt een tikje anders het begon op de dag

:Maandag 1 Februari :

:Yuzu:Ichigo! Ichigo! word wakker Ichigo!:Yuzu Kurosaki was bezig haar broer wakker te schdde die nog steeds slaapt:Ichigo:Yuzu......laat me nu .....5 minu.......:en begon weer te slapen:Yuzu:Ichigo als je niet snel wakker word dan komt..........Isshin:GOOOOOOOOOOOO________________________DDDDDMMMMOOOOOOOO_______________RRRRRRIIIIIIIINGGG :Yuzu:te laat en sprong snel van bed af toen haar vader van plan was op Ichigo te gaan springen :Isshin:ICHIGO!!!!:Ichigo sloeg hem in de gezicht met zijn vuist en hij viel achter over:Ichigo:ik ben wakker man ik moet een nieuwe wekker gaan kopen dezen hier is zo te zien kapot :hij duwde beide Yuzu en zijn vader uit de kamer en sloot het :Yuzu:wees op tijd bij het ontbijt grote broer :Ichigo zuchte hij pakte zijn inuform kleren en deed zich in vrede aan en pakte zijn tas en ging naar onder waar al de familie leden zaten Uka ,Karin,Yuzu,Rukia en zijn vader hij ging ook zitten en begon ook te eten :Karin:wel jij ook goedemorgen broer:Ichigo:jij ook Karin:Uka:en goed geslapen:Ichigo:zo kun je het noemen behalve dat ik bijna geen shit kon slapen met dat piepende GSM geluid!:hij keek kwaad naar Rukia:Rukia:waarom kijk je naar mij ik heb niks gedaan:Ichigo keek steeds kwaad en begon weer te eten Uka zuchte en begon ook weer te eten niet veel later gingen Karin en Yuzu naar school Uka ging naar zijn werk en Ichigo ging naar de bus halte terwijl Rukia werd op gehaald door haar vriendinnen Ichigo stapte de bus in :

* * *

**sorry voor de kort we hebben nu heel even druk**

**:Ally:okay dit stuurde iemand ons vandaag van Kio-Chan "ik wil vragen als jullie incest verhaal durft te maken van DP 's toekomst kinderen " nou Kio-Chan dat is intersante vraag**

**:Aura:natuurlijk durven we het n......**

**:Jany:natuurlijk je zult zien**

**:Aura:ik heb hier slecht gevoel voor **


End file.
